The Day Of Hope: A Trylle Story
by eiffeltower16
Summary: Rhys meeting Kim with Matt for the fiirst time.
1. Part I

_Part I_

* * *

Matt Everly sat in the driver's seat of a large black SUV. His hands were clasped firmly around the wheel and his eyes were fixed on the road. The only other passenger in the large car was another boy; Rhys Dahl. Rhy's eyes were fixed on the dashboard and his palms were slicked nervously with sweat.

"I still don't understand how you and Wendy managed to get me to take you to see this crazy psycho!" Matt grimaced clasping the steering wheel tighter. "I mean, um my mother," he corrected himself quickly.

"She's not crazy! She just knew Wendy wasn't her daughter," Rhys said tentatively looking down.

Matt sighed knowing Rhys was right, but he still wasn't sure if he could forgive his mother.

Kimberly Everly was alone in the sun room, as usual. She was wearing an old long tattered bathrobe and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She was standing at her window overlooking the lush, well-kept, green garden.

She stood there like she always did this time of day. That's one thing she could count on in this mental institution; no surprises. Which was why she was confused when a nurse holding a clipboard walked in startling the calmness around her.

"Kimberly," she said like she was talking to a child "You have visitors,"

Quickly she pulled herself together and smoothed out her hair. She wondered who it could be this time, she had only had a couple of visitors the many years she had been here.

"Come with me Ms Everly," The nurse called gesturing for her to follow.

* * *

_More parts will be uploaded soon._

_If you enjoyed please review and check out my other stories._


	2. Part II

_Part II_

* * *

They walked down the hall and into Kim's room. Since she was paying quite a bit of money to be in this institution, and she hadn't had a violent outburst since she had seen Wendy. Kim had gotten a deluxe suit complete with three rooms; a sitting room, a bedroom, bathroom and a nurse always on call.

The nurse guided her to her sitting room where she lounged gracefully on her white chaise, with a cup of tea that was poured for her in a china teacup.

That day was the day Kim felt a bit of hope. She knew the nurse had said 'visitors' so she hoped desperately that her son had come to forgive her. But she had to ask something else first.

"Is Wendy here again?" she said raising an eyebrow. Nothing could disguise the disgust and hatred in her voice.

"No. This time it's not your daughter," the nurse said emphasizing the word 'daughter'.

Kim rolled her eyes knowing perfectly well that Wendy was a monster and not her daughter.

She sat up a bit straighter and fixed her robe when the nurse opened the door and let a man in.

"Matthew!" she thought immediately when she saw him.

* * *

_Please review and check out my other stories thank-you!_


	3. Part III

_Part III_

* * *

He had sandy hair that was neatly trimmed and eyes the colour of sapphires. He walked tall sturdy and with a purpose.

Kim's heart skipped a beat, because today was the day he was going to forgive her and understand that everything she did was to protect him!

"Hello mum," Matt said looking his mother in the eye for the first time in 11 years.

"Matthew!" Kim smiled surprised, meeting her son's eyes.

"I have someone I, I want you meet," he continued as another boy walked in.

He was tall and looked like the younger version of Matt. He had the same hair and eyes except he didn't have Matt's worry lines, they were replaced by an easy going smile.

"Michael?" Kim breathed her eyes bright with glee and love.

"Uh hi! I'm Rhys, your son," he said sheepishly.

"How?" she gasped "Matthew what is going on?"

Sitting down opposite her the two boys began to tell her the story of how Rhys was swapped with Wendy when he was born.

By then end of the story Kim knew everything and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why, why did it have to be my baby? Why would another woman get to raise you? You were meant to be mine!" she said, her voice muffled as she lowered her head so they couldn't see the tears fall.

Unexpectedly Rhys spoke up.

"Hey, it's okay I'm still your kid and everything. I'm going to college around here soon so maybe, I can visit you lots and we can get to know each other better," his voice was soothing and calming.

Kim looked up to smile and touch his cheek softly, it was the only sign of affection Rhys had ever gotten from a motherly figure in his life, and a warm burst of happiness indulged him.

"I'd like that very much Rhys,"

Then the doors opened and the nurse walked in.

"Mr Everly, Mr Dahl, its non-visiting hours now," she said surprised that there wasn't an outburst from Kim.

Matt and Rhys got up and Rhys hugged Kim while Matt stood still.

Kim saw him and turned to him desperately.

"Matthew, I'm sorry," Kim said "I, I wasn't a fair mother, but you have to understand from my point of view! Please forgive me Matt!" she begged.

Matt sighed and turned to face her.

"I just can't mum, but it doesn't mean I don't love you or want you like I used to be like. I just can't forgive you for what you did. Every child is worthy of love."

Kim exhaled deeply and looked at him.

"I understand, at least we're closer than we were for the past 11 years," she replied sadly.

The nurse gestured them out of the room as they waved their goodbyes.

Kim sat back down in her chaise and burst into tears of happiness.

There was finally some logic back into her life, but most importantly she had gotten her sons back. This was what she had been waiting for. All those years of being in confinement and not knowing where her life would be going, or if she would ever get any answers were finally falling into place.

This is what she had been waiting for, and there was hope. Hope that she would be able to return back to her children.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this small story! Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
